


Bucik

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Sugerowany Sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden to przypadek, drugi to zbieg okoliczności, a potem jest to po prostu dziwne</p><p>Prompt 42. "Bucik"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucik

          One zaczęły pojawiać się wszędzie. Zawsze pojedyncze sztuki, nigdy pary, w miejscach o których Derek by nie pomyślał. Bo co but mógł robić w windzie, czy też na środku ścieżki, którą codziennie biegał? Zrozumiałby, gdyby był to tylko jeden przypadek, ale to trwało ponad tydzień. Pod żadnym względem nie było to normalne.  
          Tego dnia zauważył coś co jeszcze bardziej się w tym wszystkim nie zgadzało. Stiles miał na sobie jedną tenisówkę niebieską, drugą czerwoną. Nie były one do pary, bo podobne leżały w koszu Dereka.  
\- Stiles, co...  
\- Szukam swojego księcia. Jeśli niedługo się nie zgłosi, to chyba zostanę bez butów...


End file.
